1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for generating electrical energy and more particularly to devices for generating electrical energy from wind energy.
2.Description of the Prior Art
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to generating electrical energy from wind energy, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,857,753; 4,890,976; 4,979,871; 5,083,901; and Des. 271,303. The cited patents disclose two basic principles utilized in converting wind energy into electrical energy. The first principle involves direct use of high pressure air of the wind to rotate a mechanical device. The second principle involves the use of the wind with a venturi to create low pressure to turn a mechanical device. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,979,871 and Des. 271,303 operate on the first principle, the use of high pressure air of the wind to rotate a mechanical device. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,857,753, 4,890,976, and 5,083,901, incorporated herein by reference, operate on the second principle, the use of the wind with a venturi to create low pressure to turn a mechanical device. Since both principles of operation offer distinct benefits, it would be desirable if a wind energy converting device were provided which operated with both the direct use of high pressure air of the wind and with the use of the wind with a venturi to create low pressure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,901, there is a disclosure of a plurality of turbine vanes, each of which has its own associated venturi. The complexity of the vane structures for this device is very great. In this respect, it would be desirable if a wind energy converting device were provided which employed one venturi for a plurality of turbine vanes.
A number of wind energy convertors employ vanes which operate around a vertically oriented support. Vanes on vertically oriented supports may be difficult to assemble and maintain because of their relatively large distance from the ground. In this respect, it would be desirable if a wind energy converting device were provided which provided a horizontal support for the wind vanes.
Tall vertical supports for wind vanes often require guy wires for additional support. In this respect, it would be desirable if a wind energy converting device were provided which precludes the need to use guy wires for providing additional support to the support for the wind vanes.
In a system for converting wind energy into electrical energy, an electrical generator is connected to a power take off of the wind vanes. Batteries may be charged by the generator to store energy for use at times when wind velocity decreases. The generator and the batteries must be housed in an appropriate structure. Ordinarily, such a housing would be separate and distinct from the wind vanes. In this respect, it would be desirable if a wind energy converting device included a housing which served multiple purposes, that is, on the one hand, providing a housing for an electrical generator and battery bank, and on the other hand, providing a venturi action for the wind vanes.
Wind direction often changes dramatically, so a device utilizing wind energy should be adjustable to changing wind direction. In this respect, it would be desirable if a wind energy converting device were provided which were readily adjustable to changed wind direction.
An electrical generator may operate optimally when it is driven in a prescribed range of rate of rotation. Wind speeds vary quite a bit, however, and adjustments should be made in a wind turbine for controlling the rate of rotation of the turbine, thereby controlling the rate of rotation of the electrical generator. One way to control the rate of rotation of the turbine is to control the pitch of the turbine vanes. In this respect, it would be desirable if a wind energy converting device were provided which included adjustable pitch vanes.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use the wind to generate electrical energy, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a wind turbine apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) operates with both the direct use of high pressure air of the wind and with the use of the wind with a venturi to create low pressure; (2) employs one venturi for a plurality of turbine vanes; (3) provides a horizontal support for the wind vanes; (4) precludes the need to use guy wires for supporting the wind vanes; (5) provides a housing for both containing an electrical generator and a battery bank, and for providing a venturi action for the wind vanes; (6) is readily adjustable to changed wind direction; and (7) includes adjustable pitch vanes. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique wind turbine apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.